


Day 3: Nightmare Before Christmas

by insertfandomjoke



Series: December Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: Patton drags Virgil out of his room to watch a movie with him.





	Day 3: Nightmare Before Christmas

Patton knocked on Virgil’s door, holding a disk and grinning hopefully.

“What’s up?” Virgil asked as he swung the door open, revealing his messed up hair and unpainted face. Usually, he wouldn’t dare leave his room like this, but with Patton, he found he didn’t feel too self-conscious.

“Do you want to watch Nightmare Before Christmas with me?” Patton asked, barely suppressing a squeal at such an adorable sight. “Roman and Logan are out doing whatever they’re doing and I wanted an excuse to hang with you while eating a bunch of popcorn.”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah,” he agreed. “It sounds fun – _only_ if you feed me.”

A part of himself deep, _deep_ down knew that he didn’t really care about the food, but Virgil chose to ignore it in favour of simply enjoying the moment.

“Come on then!” Patton grabbed Virgil’s arm with his free hand and all but dragged him into the living room. A pillow fort was already set up with bowls of popcorn in front of the entrance.

As Virgil wondered how on earth Patton had done all this by himself (he had a sneaking suspicion that Roman and Logan weren’t busy after all), the moral side set up the TV. He kept up a constant stream of chatter as he did so – right now he was talking about puppies – and Virgil smiled at the normality.

He slipped inside the pillow fort and waited for Patton to join him. Meanwhile, he began to feast upon the bowl of popcorn and was pleasantly surprised to find it covered in honey.

Not long after and Patton got inside too, making himself comfortable as the movie started.

Every now and then, one of them would make a comment. Even if it wasn’t very funny, they both found themselves laughing anyway. This continued until about halfway through the movie where Patton turned to Virgil.

“You know, Jack reminds me of you.”

“Because he ruins a perfectly good holiday?” Virgil murmured under his breath.

Patton heard – and of course he did – and sat upright. “Can I hug you?” He asked so ferociously that Virgil almost recoiled.

However, this was Patton, and Virgil trusted him. It didn’t stop him from feeling ashamed though. He nodded, head tilted towards the ground, and the next moment Patton was barrelling into him.

“You never ruin anything,” he stated. “You see there’s a problem in the way things have always been and you help people change them – even if they want to put you down because of it. You’re strong. You let yourself change too. That’s why.”

Virgil coughed, flushing pink, and wrapped his arms around Patton, head resting on his shoulder. “We haven’t even gotten to that part in the movie, Pat.”

Patton was silent for a moment. When he pulled away, he grinned and let the previous topic drop. He was good at knowing when to let things go, Virgil noted.

“You’re forgetting that I see this movie at least ten times a year!”

“You have a problem,” Virgil decided, then yawned. He looked over to Patton and thought about asking if he could… No, stupid idea.

Patton, realising that Virgil was looking, flashed another gentle smile before easing Virgil’s head onto his lap.

By the end of the movie, he was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, day 2-5 are moxiety-related (platonic and romantic), 7-10 is prinxiety, 12-15 is logicality 17-20 is analogical, 22-25 is royality and 27-30 is logince. Day 1, 6, 11, 16, 21, 26 and 31 is LAMP.
> 
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments (and reblogging the Tumblr post on pattonscardigan). Thank you for reading!


End file.
